


Use Me, Abuse Me

by lai_lan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Locker Rooms, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lan/pseuds/lai_lan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daishou knows exactly how to rile up Nekoma's captain just how he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me, Abuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Kuroo had woken up that morning, he didn’t realize how unpredictable and undesired the outcome of his day would be.  
  
Truth be told, he was feeling pretty good when he got out of bed. It was a nice Friday morning, his bedhead hadn’t given him too much grief, he ate a decent breakfast for once, and he actually got Kenma to laugh at one of his terrible jokes on the train ride to school.  
  
_Yeah_ , he thought, _today’s gonna be good_.  
  
Everything changed, however, when the school day actually started. It seemed as though it was one thing after the other. He had forgotten homework from the night before in one of his first classes, managed to spill an entire can of drink all over his pants at lunch and barely passed a surprise test in another class. The universe was out to ruin his seemingly good day, he concluded. Everything that could go wrong, was definitely going wrong. So much so, that by the time practice rolled around at the end of the school day, his nerves were so shot that he couldn’t even think straight.  
  
He missed receives, barely blocked any shots, and couldn’t serve worth a shit it seemed like. He fumed, making his game sense waiver extremely. Kuroo knew why he was performing so horribly, his entire awful day weighing down on him and that only seemed to make matters worse. Of all the times this streak of bad luck could occur, of course it would happen with only two weeks to go until the spring tournament, like that wasn’t tremendous pressure already. All he wanted to do now was go home and crawl into bed for the whole weekend and sulk.  
  
By the end of a grueling practice, Kuroo offered to stay alone and clean up the gym. A noble apology for being uncharacteristically difficult during their practice, and to have a little alone time to himself to clear his head. No one argued with his request, and they all promptly left after they were showered and redressed.  
  
Kenma lingered for a bit and helped Kuroo fold up the net to be stowed away.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want my help? I don’t really mind, you know.”  
  
“No, I got this.” Kuroo replied tersely, taking the net from the blond and putting it in its designated area.  
  
Kenma was quiet, grabbing his backpack and slinging it onto his back. He stood for a moment, watching Kuroo pace around cleaning up this and that around the gym.  
  
“Well, I’ll be going then.” he sighed and his voice suddenly lowered, “If you wanted to, you could stay the night tonight if-”  
  
“What!?” Kuroo suddenly shouted, whipping his head in the boy’s direction. “God, speak up, Kenma! I fucking hate when you mumble!”  
  
Kenma was stunned. His face felt suddenly flushed and heated, his throat tightened and his jaw clenched. Kuroo never, ever, raised his voice at him.  
  
Kuroo continued to stare at him, an unfamiliar frustration in his eyes. A heavy, awkward silence hung around them.  
  
“Well, what is it?” Kuroo snipped.  
  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it anymore.” Was all the blond could muster before he turned quickly and exited the gym.  
  
The moment Kuroo realized exactly what he had done, he slammed the broom he was holding down onto the ground, the impact echoing throughout the entire gym.  
  
“Fuck!” he exclaimed, fists turning white as he clenched them.  
  
He dropped himself onto the cold floor, staring down at his feet in overflowing frustration. That was such a mistake, he had never gotten angry with Kenma like that before in his entire life. Kuroo felt immediate guilt and shame clench his chest. He would make this right, he had to. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Kenma, even though he knew damage had already been done.  
  
Kuroo rose to his feet and hastily finished up what little he had left of the post-practice gym. After completing his tasks, he headed straight for the locker room, a shower would maybe soothe his nerves and clear his head, because the previous incident sure didn’t do it’s job like he had anticipated.  
  
Turning on one of the showers, he waited for the water to warm up by digging through his sports bag to retrieve his cell phone. As expected, no notifications from Kenma, or anyone for that matter. He quickly located the boy’s contact in his recent messages and began to type out his apology.  
  
**_-im so sorry kenma please please please forgive me_**  
  
**_-ive had the worst day of my life i know thats not an excuse to act like i did but please let me make it up to you please please PLEASE_**  
  
**_-i promise no more yelling no more shit head kuro_**  
  
**_-can i come over tonight??? we can play whatever games you want!! even the ones i say that i hate!! i promise whatever you want!!_**  
  
**- _ill stay up all night with you no matter how tired i get please oh please dont be mad at me i know you probably hate me but i didnt mean it at all youre perfect kenma so perfect_  
**   
Kuroo hesitated before sending the next sporadic text, but quickly typed it out anyway.  
  
**_-you know i would do anything for you, you mean so much to me kenma u really do  
_**   
Kuroo opted out of sending any more texts, fearful that they would just turn the blond off and he would ignore him completely. He stuffed his phone back into his bag and began to strip out of his practice clothes, but just as he was about to lift his shirt over his head, the resounding sound of clapping filled his ears and echoed throughout the entire locker room. He clambered to twist the shower off , then he paused, stunned and still.  
  
“Incredible performance back there, Kuro-chan. I don’t know which was better, seeing how God awfully you played or how you broke your precious setter’s heart all to pieces."  
  
He knew that voice, and instantly his blood began to boil. Oh, and it _boiled_.  
  
“The _fuck_ do you want? Why the fuck are you even here?” Kuroo didn’t have the patience to even turn around yet, almost fearing that if he stared into the face of his intruder that he would strangle him on sight.  
  
The sounds of sauntering footsteps got closer, the steam and humidity that the shower had left over caused the locker room to feel cramped and sweltering. Kuroo could feel his muscles tense and his nostrils flare. Of course, today of all days, he would decide to show up.  
  
“I came to see how Nekoma’s little kittens were doing, and I must say that I’m really glad I did.”  
  
Kuroo turned finally to face the boy, a piercing snarl prominent on his face, “Fuck off, Daishou. Today really isn’t the day to be fucking around with me. Hey, and while you’re at it, how about you never speak another word about Kenma being a ‘precious setter’, eh?”  
  
Daishou stood nonchalant, hands in the pockets of his pants, grinning widely at Kuroo. He could feel the anger seething from the few feet they stood from each other, and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to toy with the captain even more.  
  
“Oh? So now you decide to be noble,” he chucked darkly, moving closer to Kuroo, "Sure didn’t look like it back there. The poor thing ran off like he had just been slapped in the face,” he smirked, his eyes narrowing and smoldering Kuroo’s gaze, “I might have even seen a few tears, but who’s to say. It was really dark out, anyway."  
  
Kuroo restrained himself from lunging forward and tackling the other captain to the ground and pummeling him. His fists were clenched tight by his sides, his nails digging sharply into the palms of his hands. Then, it was Kuroo’s turn to smirk and snort a condescending laugh, “Well aren’t you pathetic, coming all this way to watch your rival team practice. Don’t you have a life? I mean, I knew you were _obsessed_ with me, but this is just sad, you know.”  
  
Daishou laughed loudly, mostly for effect, before sitting himself down on the bench in front of Kuroo, his legs on either side as he straddled it. “Oh, please. I hardly came for you, Kuro-chan. I’m being the responsible captain that I am and scoping out the competition for my beloved team,” his eyes flickered up to meet Kuroo’s and his smirk returned just as venomous as ever, “I didn’t realize one of the _responsible_ qualities of being captain of Nekoma was to verbally abuse players,”  
  
A switch went off in Kuroo’s mind, and he had finally reached his breaking point. His arm shot down in front of him and snatched Daishou by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up so that the two were eye level and mere inches away from each other.  
  
“Listen to me,” Kuroo growled, “I would never, _ever_ abuse one of my teammates, _especially_ Kenma. Do you fucking understand that?”  
  
Daishou’s shit eating grin never left his face, he only stared at the fuming captain with amusement.  
  
“I don’t know, _captain_ , you seem pretty abusive right now.” He pouted his lip in a mocking frown, “I’m not sure I can believe you, not when I’m practically _shaking_ in my boots,”  
  
In one swift motion, Kuroo yanked the taunting captain by his collar again and slammed him against the cold metal of the lockers beside them.  
  
“Do you _want_ me to fucking abuse you, huh? Is this some sick fantasy of yours?” Kuroo snapped in Daishou’s ear, an audible shudder emitting from him the latter.  
  
“Who said anything about that? You’re the one that’s got me pinned up against a wall right now, completely and utterly,” his breath was now hot against Kuroo’s ear, “ _helpless_.”  
  
Whatever it was that took over Kuroo in that moment, he was unaware what, but raw instincts acted upon him and in an instant his lips were pressed against Daishou’s with bruising force. The kiss, if it could even be called such, was nothing sweet or romantic. No, this was something different. Kuroo’s tongue shoved it’s way into the smaller male’s mouth, claiming his dominance quickly, their teeth clashing together several times. Daishou smirked into the forceful kiss and groaned as his wrists were suddenly seized and trapped above his head by Kuroo’s strong grip.  
  
As they broke away, Kuroo immediately moved his mouth down the length of Daishou’s neck. No soft, sweet kisses, but teeth and suckling bites. He was marking him, making it so everyone would be able to tell. Kuroo felt Daishou hum as his teeth sunk into the crook of his neck.  
  
“Kitty likes to bite, doesn’t he?” Daishou teased breathlessly as he craned his neck to give Kuroo more access. His smile was quickly taken and replaced with a yelp as Kuroo sunk his teeth painfully into the side of his neck. Blood formed at the puncture and Kuroo’s tongue was quick to lap up the tiny amount.  
  
“Yeah, he sure does.” was his smug reply against Daishou’s bruising skin.  
  
Kuroo released his wrists suddenly, but instead laced them into Daishou’s brown locks. He gripped them almost painfully and pushed the boy to his knees in front of him. He stared down at the submissive sight, no doubt his cock raging hard at the dominance he had over his long time rival now on his knees in front of him, flushed and panting like a schoolgirl.  
  
“Take my cock out,” he commanded. “I’ll put that stupid tongue of yours to good use,”  
  
Daishou licked his lips and obeyed. His hands snaked their way up Kuroo’s thighs until they reached the hem of his shorts. He pulled them down, boxers and all, until they pooled at Kuroo’s ankles. His cock was thick and long, throbbing hard right in front of him, the head glistening. Kuroo’s harsh grip returned to the brunet’s scalp and he was shoved forward. Kuroo’s length rubbing against Daishou’s cheek and lips, precum smearing across his snark expression.  
  
“Quit drooling and get to work, _Dai-chan_ ,”  
  
Daishou swiped his tongue across his lips before opening his mouth suckling the head of Kuroo’s cock, his lips blooming full around the tip. With a brutal jerk of his hips, Kuroo thrust the entire length of his member into Daishou’s mouth and down his throat. He smirked at the brunet’s choked gasp and shocked expression.  
  
“What? You thought I’d go easy on you?” Kuroo rolled his hips more forcefully back and forth, fucking the smaller captain’s mouth, “I gotta say, the only time you actually look good is when you’ve got a cock shoved down your throat. You’re fucking shameless,"  
  
Daishou struggled to suppress a moan as his throat was continuously rammed, he would never admit to Kuroo that he actually enjoyed this, every bit of it. His gag reflex reduced near to nothing from months of similar acts. He knew how to swallow a cock. He could feel his hole twitch and confined length throb in anticipation for how he was going to be completely wrecked within a matter of minutes.  
  
Above him, Kuroo was still relentlessly fucking his mouth, not caring if he went too deep or too fast, this wasn’t about Daishou, this was about relieving his own pent up frustrations.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Kuroo dropped his hands from their tight grip of Daishou’s hair and his hips stilled completely, “Show me what your mouth can do, _pretty boy_.”  
  
Daishou released Kuroo’s cock from his mouth with a loud, premeditated smack. His eyes flickered upwards and his lips curved into a sultry grin as his hand came to wrap around the captain’s slicked length and began to pump him idly.  
  
“Oh, you want a show now, don’t you?” he giggled, “And I thought _I_ was the shameless one, Tetsu-chan,”  
  
Before Kuroo could growl at his mocking informality, Daishou’s tongue was sliding up the base of his cock all the way to the head. Kuroo groaned and threw his head back, fists slamming against the cold metal of the lockers in front of him. Daishou huffed a laugh at the captain’s brief outburst before he took the entirety of Kuroo’s erection in a single, slow bob.  
  
“G-Goddamn, you really were made for taking cock,” Kuroo moaned as he stared down at the sight of Daishou once again masterfully hollowing his cheeks and bobbing ever increasingly on his length.  
  
Daishou moaned loudly around his cock, offering more stimulation to Kuroo’s already overactive senses. He was so close, he felt his balls begin to tighten almost painfully, ready to wreck the already disheveled face of Nohebi’s captain, but he had to stop himself. He’d rather wreck something else entirely.  
  
“ _Stop_ ,” Kuroo heaved, pulling himself away from the boy beneath him. “Get up and turn around, hands against the lockers,” he rasped, chucking his shorts off completely.  
  
Daishou wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smirked, “Someone’s eager.”  
  
“Says the guy who just scarfed my cock down his throat like it was the last supper,” Kuroo replied smugly, stroking his cock lazily. “Take your pants off too while your at it,”  
  
“So demanding,” Daishou muttered tauntingly, nevertheless doing what he’d been told to do.  
  
Kuroo watched intently as the captain pulled his athletic pants down to his ankles and kicked them off slowly, he noticed immediately that Daishou had decided to go commando today. He stroked himself faster as he watched the smaller male turn around, front facing the lockers, hands splayed out in front of him and legs now spread wide.  
  
“ _Yeah_ ,” Kuroo breathed, moving in closer, “Now stick your ass out,”  
  
Kuroo could see Daishou hesitate for a moment before he lowered his upper body and curved his back, successfully showing off his pert, rounded bottom. As Kuroo moved only inches away from the brunet’s bent body, he stopped and observed. His eyes widened in realization, then quickly turned dark and he chuckled lowly, bringing his hand between Daishou’s plush cheeks to stroke his hole.  
  
“You really have some fucking nerve to call _me_ the eager one,” he snarled into Daishou’s ear, causing the boy to shiver audibly, “How could you say that when you've already fucked your hole dripping and loose for me?” Kuroo took two fingers and shoved them inside the brunet’s tight heat with ease.  
  
Daishou cried out at the sudden, brutal intrusion, his head lolling forward to hang weakly, “I had a feeling you m-might be in one of your moods today, Tetsu-chAH!” his snide reply was cut short as Kuroo began to fuck him mercilessly with not two, but three fingers now. Lewd squelching echoed throughout the empty locker room, accompanied by Daishou’s sinful cries of pleasure. Excess amounts of lube trickled down his thighs, he had taken extra time and care this time to ensure that his hole was thoroughly prepped before Kuroo even got a chance to really have his way with him.   
  
“Yeah, I know what a huge cock slut you are, Daishou, every damn volleyball player in Tokyo knows,” Kuroo continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy’s hot, slick hole, no doubt transfixed on the amazing sight of his ass bouncing rhythmically against his hand, “Especially when training camps come around, I heard you go fucking _crazy_. Last I heard you ended last training camp with two cocks shoved up this sweet ass of yours,” he bit down roughly on Daishou’s ear, “Tell me, _Suguru_ , is that true?”  
  
Daishou choked down a moan as Kuroo’s fingers curled devilishly against his prostate, rubbing it, teasing it ever so slightly. He panted and curled his toes in his shoes, his own cock begging for attention. He lifted his head weakly, glancing over his shoulder, and flashed Kuroo a snide grin, “Wouldn't you - _ah_ \- like to know,”  
  
There really was no breaking Daishou’s cocky resolve, egging Kuroo’s shot nerves on more to the point of which he completely yanked all fingers out of the brunet’s quivering ass and gripped his hips tightly. His nails gripped Daishou’s skin sharply, no doubt leaving lasting marks, as he jerked the boy back to grind his cock roughly between soft, pliant cheeks, the tip occasionally grazing the captain’s sensitive hole.  
  
Kuroo’s lips were hot against Daishou’s ear again, “You ready to take it? I’m not going to hold back, and I’d be surprised if you could even walk after I’m finished with you,”  
  
Daishou bit his lower lip and hummed, rolling his hips back against Kuroo fluidly, “I’d like to see you try, _big boy_ ,”  
  
That was the final blow to Kuroo’s conscious thinking. He spat in his palm and fisted his cock with a few lazy strokes. Then in an instant he spread Daishou’s ass apart wide and slammed himself to the hilt inside his silken heat.  
  
“ _Fuck_!” Daishou gnawed the back of his hand to stop himself from screaming out anymore obsenities as Kuroo began to set a brutal pace.  
  
True to his word, he showed no mercy. Snapping his hips back and forth, his cock sinking deeper and deeper inside Daishou’s slicked ass. His hole stretched widely around Kuroo’s thick cock, greedily sucking him back in everytime the captain would pull out almost completely, the tip catching his rim before it was widened once more with the taller male’s delicious intrusion.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , you take so much cock yet your ass still stays as tight as ever,” Kuroo rasped.  
  
Daishou threw his hips back eagerly, taking in as much of Kuroo as possible, wanting desperately for him to hit that spot that he knew would have him seeing stars. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of complementing his skills at fucking, but damn could that boy use his cock.  
  
Daishou moaned loudly, his breath catching with every thrust Kuroo delieverd to him. The lewd and slick sounds of sex echoed off the walls and filled the room. Kuroo’s gaze was transfixed hungrily down in front of him as he watched Daishou’s ass clap back against his hips with every thrust of his cock. He definitely needed this, definitely needed this fuck to clear his mind and relieve all his terrible stresses. The pure satisfaction of reducing your rival to whimpering moans and screams was enough to make him pleased for a whole year it seemed.  
  
That familiar sensation coiled suddenly in Kuroo’s groin and his pace slowed dramatically to long, slow thrusts to avoid a premature ending.  
  
“What’s the matter, Kuro-chan, can’t keep up?” Daishou says, wiggling his hips in emphasis.  
  
Kuroo answers with a sharp smack to his ass, “I just thought of a better idea,” Kuroo then pulled out of Daishou completely and turned to lay down on the bench adjacent to where they were standing, “I want you to ride me,”  
  
Daishou put up no arguments as he turned around swiftly and swung his legs over Kuroo’s hips, his ass hovering inches away from his cock before he dropped down in one fluid motion. Daishou hissed at the feeling of being filled to the brim once again, his hands placed on Kuroo’s chiseled abdomen, leveraging himself so he could begin to bounce his hips up and down at an increasing pace. Kuroo’s hands encircled Daishou’s slim waist as he continued to swallow his cock over and over again with the expert rise and drop of his hips. The brunet’s face was flushed, no longer painted with the sickening smirk he always seemed to wear, now it was a look of being completly fucked out and in ecstasy. His tongue lolled weakly out of his mouth in an attempt to moisten his lips, his head swaying from the gyrating motions he was making.  
  
“What’s wrong, Suguru, can’t keep _up_?” Kuroo’s last word was emphisized with a particularly harsh buck of his hips, finally pressing himself dead on to the spot that made Daishou feel like he had just gotten the breath knocked out of him.  
  
“ _Oooh_ yeah,” Daishou groaned as his head tipped back, “Fuck it just like that,”  
  
Kuroo leaned forward and pulled the smaller male closer to him, tightening his grip around his hips as he completly took control and began to ram his hips upward in earnest. Daishou’s mouth hung open in amazement and sheer pleasure as his prostate was stimulated with each and every powerful thrust.  
  
“S-Shit! I’m gonna c-come! AH!”  
  
“Oh no you’re fucking not,” Kuroo growled, hand flying forward to grip Daishou’s leaking cock at the base, painfully stalling his impending orgasm. “You come when I say so, understand? I’ve got one more thing in mind,” Kuroo pulled out of Daishou once more, grabbing a nearby towel and laying it on the ground beneath them. “Get on the ground with your face down and ass in the air, I’m gonna take you like the little bitch you are.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou says breathlessly, desperately trying to cling on to his coy persona, but failing miserably as deafening arousal clouds his mind.  
  
Daishou obeyed Kuroo’s exact orders, positioning himself down on the towel with his face rubbing against the fabic and his back arched high, legs spread wide and ass swaying, ready to be taken again. Kuroo positioned himself behind Daishou, cock aching and ready for release, he knew this session wasn’t going to last long, but he damn sure was going to make it worth his while.  
  
Not thinking any further, Kuroo lined himself up and buried himself completly inside Daishou once more. Daishou keens and pushes back to meet Kuroo’s ruthless thrusts, desperate for that breathless feeling again. He pulls frantically at his neglected cock, precum spilling onto his fingers. Kuroo takes notice and graceously angles his hips to accomadate to the brunet’s desires, earning a long drawn out moan as his reward.  
  
“Yeah, you liked being fucked don’t you? You like being used like some fuck toy, taking any dick that you can find,” Kuroo babbles gruffly, his own orgasm rapidly approaching. “Fuck you and this amazing ass of yours,”  
  
“C-Come on, _captain_ ,” Daishou pants, words barely forming out of his throat, “I know you can do better than t-that,”  
  
Kuroo’s mind blanks out for a moment, the dangerous combination of sickening arousal and blinding anger overthrowing him. He reaches forward with both hands and grabs both of Daishou’s wrists then pulls them back. Kuroo pounds relentlessly into Daishou as the boy lets himself go limp and be fucked into without ceasing. He hits Daishou’s prostate with every snap of his hips, his strokes becoming increasingly erratic and uneven, so close to his release, but Kuroo can tell by the way Daishou is clenching around him that he’s even closer. He lets go of one of Daishou’s wrists and reaches forward to stroke his leaking erection in time with his powerful rutting.  
  
“I know you want to come, so do it,” Kuroo says, his hips never slowing, “Make a filthy mess of yourself, show me what a desperate slut you are,”  
  
“Oooh shit,” is all that Daishou whines before he’s painting his abdomen and the front of his shirt in milky white streams.  
  
He feels Kuroo pull out of him and grip his shoulders, jerking him up and around to sit on his knees.  
  
“Open wide,” Kuroo says, looming over him while stroking his cock rapidly.  
  
Daishou looks up at him with half lidded eyes, his mouth opening and tongue flopping out weakly in silent invitation. Kuroo’s hips stutter and with one, two, three more tugs at his cock, he’s coming in thick spurts all over Daishou’s face and tongue. Kuroo steadies his breathing, chest heaving almost painfully and body shaking from the high he just experienced. He glances down at Daishou to observe the mess he’s just made of the boy.  
  
The corners of Daishou’s lips curve slightly as his mouth is still open, his tongue lapping slowly at the sides of his mouth to retreive every last bit of Kuroo’s seed.  
  
“ _Mmm_ , well done, _captain_.” Daishou says with a wink.

 

 

They cleaned themselves up in silence, both not really concerned with what the other was doing at that point. By the time they had finished and were dressed again, Daishou ran a hand through his tousled hair and grinned at Kuroo from the exit of the locker room.

"You know you _really_ should control that terrible temper of yours, I can only imagine the limp I'll have after _we_ win and go to Nationals," Daishou pressed two fingers to his lips and flicked a thoughtless kiss in the captains direction before turning on his heel and exiting the door, "Bye-bye, _Tetsurou_."

Kuroo rolled his eyes and dropped himself down onto the bench next to his bag, sifting through it and pulling out his phone. To his luck, he had a message and it was from the exact person he was hoping to hear from

_**Kenma: door's open** _

A weak smile tugged at the edges of Kuroo's lips, his night definitely wasn't over. Remembering his terrible outburst brought new guilt into his chest, along with the weighing one he now carried from the events that just took place. Still, there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to be with Kenma that night, he knew he couldn't sleep unless he made things right with the boy.

Grabbing his things, he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Better pick up an energy drink before I get there," he mumbled to himself begrudgingly, dreading the hours and hours of Monster Hunter Kenma was surely about to force him to play as part of his pleading apology. Yet, deep down, Kuroo knew he didn't mind it that much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't mean for this to be my first fic on here it just kinda happened that way lmao  
> ive been thirstin for some daishou/kuroo fics and there are barely ANY fics of them yet soo I decided to contribute lol  
> i hope you all enjoyed, any feedback is greatly appreciated! :)  
> thank you!


End file.
